Immense Predicaments
by Kinetic Chemistry
Summary: AU,PDLD. What happens when two people meet, go out for a couple drinks, and then part for eight weeks? Why does Rory call up her one night stand and ask to meet him? How can a tiny predicament turn into one of immenselarge.
1. This First Date

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Gilmore Girls! And the story line came to me after watching the Trailer for 'Knocked Up'. So, not only does credit go to the creators, producers, and actors/actresses of Gilmore Girls, but also to that of Knocked Up.

A/N: This is my first GG fic. It takes place during 'The Party's Over'. Dean and Rory never actually got together boyfriend/girlfreind wise. Though they did sleep together that one time, but Dean went back to his wife. I hope you all like this... Please R&R...

**

* * *

Chapter One **

**The First Date**

Rory stood up in one of the many rooms in her grandparents mansion. She really didn't want to be introduced to her Grandparents Yale Alumni friends, but she had to pretend that she was touched and overjoyed about the party.

There was a knock on the door followed by her grandmothers voice, "Rory, are you in there?"

Rory closed her eyes, maybe if she just stayed silent she'd go away and she wouldn't have to go downstairs and meet all the egotistical people who flaunted their money around.

"Rory?" She heard her grandmothers agitated voice, "Rory, if you in there..."

Rory strode over to the door and plastered a smile on her face as she opened the door. " Sorry Grandma I must've not heard you the first time."

"Are you nervous?" Emily Gilmore asked smiling.

"A little." Rory confessed.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about. Let's go downstair. The guests are starting to arrive and it would be horrible if a portion of the hosts weren't there to greet them." Emily said and walked away, Rory at her heals.

As they were coming down the stairs, Rory stopped and stared at the guests that were already there. They were all conversing with each other. Her Grandparents friends and their... sons? Rory couldn't see a single girl there that didn't look over forty.

"What he hell?" Rory said under her breath and then started to follow Emily down the stairs once more.

**(((((Gilmore Girls)))))**

Rory was standing with a group of boys all talking about cars. Ok, this was not what she wanted to do. She didn't want to be here with five guys listening to them talk about engines and mufflers. Whatever the hell a muffler was... She then started to think about Gypsy and she smiled. Gypsy wouldn't have a problem conversing with these guys she'd be telling them all about oils and carburetors and all the good stuff cars needed and had.

Then she was brought out of her thought when she noticed one of the boys was talking to her, "What's your name again?"

Rory's eyes narrowed, "Rory." She said and then walked off.

As she passed her grandparents her Grandma grabbed a hold of her arm, "Rory, dear. We want you to meet someone." Emily said and turned Rory around. Only seeing that she was facing the most god like being she'd ever seen.

"Rory, this is Finn Rouke. Son of Gina and Carlisle Rouke." Richard said, "Finn this is our Granddaughter Rory."

Finn smirked as he watched Rory look at him in amazement, "Nice to meet you, love." Finn said and held out a hand.

Rory snapped out of her daze when his Australian accent penetrated her thoughts, "Um... It's nice to meet you too." She said and took his hand which he brought to his lips and gently kissed.

"Well, I, uh, I'm going to go take a walk." She said as Finn dropped her hand and she dashed out of the mansion.

**(((((Gilmore Girls)))))**

Rory sat on a bench that was in her grandparents backyard. And she thought of the Aussie. He was so...well, lets just say her mother would pin him on: Exotic. She smiled as she looked down at her hand. He hand kissed her hand.

_Snap out of it Gilmore_, She scolded herself.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked. Rory jumped and turned to where the voice came from. And there he was. Finn.

"Oh, yeah." Rory said, "Sit."

Finn smiled and went and sat down next to her, "So, you want to blow this joint, love? Or do you want to stay and wallow?"

Rory looked to Finn shocked and then her face fell and she let out a small breath, "Am I that obvious?" She asked.

Finn smirked, "Yeah, pretty much."

Rory smiled. Well, at least he was honest.

"If I were to say yes, where would we go?" Rory asked.

"To the pub!" Finn said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rory laughed, "I'm only nineteen."

"And your Grandparent are already trying to sell you to the highest bidder, love?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rory with a quirked brow.

"Have you not noticed, love? But, almost every guest in there is a gent. Only birds you see are the gents wives or mothers." Finn told her, "Sorry to say this, love, but your gram and pops are trying to find you a spouse."

"Great..." Rory wined, "My mom was right..."

"Ready to go find that pub, now?" Finn asked excitedly.

Rory looked to the exotic Aussie and smiled. Giving him a nod, "Ready when you are." she said and Finn grinned from ear to ear.

**(((((Gilmore Girls)))))**

Rory and Finn had made it out of the Gilmore mansion without being caught and were now walking into a pub, hand in hand.

Finn started to wave to some people, "Love, your about to meet some great people." He said as they walked up to a table. "Guys, this is Rory Gilmore, Rory this is the guys." Finn said and then started to wave down a waitress as him and Rory sat down.

"Yeah, I'm Colin." Said one of the boys sitting at the table, "This is Logan." He said pointing to a blonde haired guy, "Stephanie." He pointed to the girl that was sitting next to Logan, "And Lucy." He said pointing to the girl siting next to him.

"Hi, I think you two were at the party?" Rory said to the guys and they nodded, "Sorry about my grandparent there kind of well..."

"Set on getting you married while you still in diapers, love?" Finn asked.

"If I wanted to use the baby metaphor, sure." Rory said with a laugh.

Finn just smiled and then turned to the waitress, "I'll have five tequila shots, two bourbons, and one whiskey." He turned to Rory, "What fabulous nectars would you like, love." Rory just looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm only..." She started.

"Your only having three drinks?" Finn asked, "Ok, fine. She'll have three shots of tequila, then." Finn said and the waitress just walked off.

Finn's friends started to laugh.

"I wasn't going to say that." Rory said, "I'm only nineteen." Rory whispered so only the people that were at the table could here.

"So, am I." Lucy said and took a drink of a beer that was sitting in front of her.

Rory just stared at the girl like she was crazy. _What the hell? _She thought.

"I am too." Stephanie confessed. "It's not a big deal."

Rory just stared down at the shots that the waitress set in front of her. She looked to Finn and saw him down two of his.

"Go on, love. It's not like it's going to kill you." Finn said.

Rory looked back to the shots and then picked one up, putting the small glass to her lips and throwing her head back, like she'd seen her mother and, now, Finn do. Her throat started to burn, but then the burning ceased and she shot down her second one. It wasn't so bad...


	2. Morning After

**Chapter Two**

**Morning After**

Rory awoke, but her eyes were still closed. They were just too heavy to open. And plus she had a headache like you couldn't believe. It was as if she stuck her head in a speaker at a heavy metal concert.

She groaned and turned over only to hit something. Something soft, yet hard. Rory's eyes snapped open and her jaw dropped. She looked under the covers and found herself...naked.

"Oh, my god..." She whispered. She looked around and thankfully found that she was in her dorm room. She let out a small breath she didn't know she was holding and then silently slipped out of the bed, taking the sheet with her to cover herself.

She quietly went over and grabbed some clothes out of her closet and then slipped out of her room. Only to find Paris and Doyle sitting on the couch. They looked to her and she plastered on a cheesy smile.

"Hi..." She said and then ran for the bathroom, before Paris could bombard her with questions.

**(((((Gilmore Girls)))))**

Rory walked out of the bathroom. Feeling very clean from her shower. She smiled at seeing that Paris and Doyle were no longer in the dorm common room. She then saw that there was two cups of coffee on the coffee table with a note: _Rory... we felt (we being Doyle and I) that you and your sex buddy should have some coffee. So here you go. You owe me $9.86._

Rory gave a small laugh at that. But, then frowned when she reread 'sex buddy'. She looked over to her door. Was the guy still even there? Rory picked up the two coffee's and then went to her room.

Yup, he was still there. Thank god there was a comforted covering him.

Rory pouted. Why couldn't she remember what happened? She tried remembering in the shower. How did she get in this predicament? All she remembered was being at her Grandparents party, meeting Finn, escaping the party, going into a pub with Finn, meeting his friends, and then there was nothing. She couldn't remember anything after that. _Hold on_, Rory thought. Finn ordered her shots of Tequila. And then... _Oh, god_.

Rory was brought out of her thoughts when the bed moved. She looked down and saw blue-grey eyes looking back at her. She jumped slightly then looked at the floor.

"Morning." He said sleepily.

"Morning." Rory said back with some haste.

"Did we..."

"Yeah." Rory said nodding.

"Sweet."

Rory looked at him with a furrowed brow. She walked over to him and handed him his cup of coffee.

"Why thank you, love." He said and sat up.

Rory quickly looked away, due to the fact that the comforter fell off.

Finn smirked, "It's not like you haven't seen it before."

"I might have seen it, but I don't remember." Rory said and then walked out of the room.

**(((((Gilmore Girls)))))**

After Finn was finished getting dressed he came out of Rory's room and saw her sitting on the couch.

"Um, thanks for the coffee, love." He said.

"No, problem." Rory replied standing up and looking at him. She walked over to the door and opened it.

Finn walked up to her and held out his hand.

"It was a pleasure _meeting_ you Rory Gilmore." He said.

Rory looked at his hand and then put hers in his. "It was nice meeting you too, Finn." She said and felt her stomach drop as he leaned down and kissed her hand, just like he had when they first met.

He then let her hand go and walked out of the dorm. Rory watched him leave and then closed her door. _I have to call my mom_, Rory thought and walked to her room. She picked up her cell and pressed one. And then listened while it rang.

"Hello, you've reached the Gilmore Chip 'n' Dales how may I help you." Answered a cheery Lorelai.

Rory breathed in deep and then let all the air out. What would Lorelai Gilmore say is she found her daughter had yet, another one night stand? She already had one with Dean, which broke her heart, because she had thought he was going to leave Lindsay, but he didn't. But, what about this one. It didn't mean anything. There was nothing behind it. She got drunk and slept with a guy she had just met. It was as simple as that. Nothing else... Right?

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. And I know Aussies don't usuallly talk like that, sorry... This is my first time writing for an Aussie... I hope this is better. Please R&R... 


	3. Eight Weeks Later

**Chapter Three**

**Eight Weeks Later**

Rory sat on the couch in the Common Room. Paris, Doyle, and Marty all sitting with her. Her knees were bopping up and down. She was too nervous. She needed to know, and NOW!

Rory walked towards the bathroom and when she got there the bathroom door flew open and she saw the faces of her two oldest friends. Her mother and Lane. Both, wearing faces that told her that things had gotten really immense.

Rory's eyes widened and then tears started to fill her lids. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

Eight week earlier she was talking to her mom about the second mistake she'd made. And to her surprise Lorelai had nothing bad to say. All there was, was the usual mother trying to comfort daughter, _Oh, honey are you ok? Do you need me to come up there? If you need anything you know I'm here._

Rory fell to her knees, her body racking in sobs as she let her tears fall. She was not ready for this _type _of responsibility. She had planned that after college and after she got herself a steady job she'd think about it. But, only if she was married and had a loving husband. But her dreams were too good to come true, plus they were only dreams, anyway.

She felt as arms cradleed her and she knew right away that is was her mother.

"Mommy..." Rory cried.

"I know, Kid. I know." Lorelai said rubbing her daughters back and kissing the top of her head.

"I can't... do this. I'm... not ready" Rory sobbed.

Lorelai looked at her daughter and gave her a look that resembled a small smile, "It doesn't matter if your ready, now. It's happening. And you _can_ do this. You have a lot of people who love you and you know they'll all help. Me, Lane, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, Miss Patty, and you know Michel has a soft heart under that grim French exterior of his." That made Rory laugh, but softy and small.

"And we're here." Said Paris.

Rory and Lorelai looked at her and Lorelai smiled.

"You have us too, Rory. Right, Doyle." Paris said looking at her boyfriend who seemed to be dazed. "Doyle!" Paris said and hit his arm.

"Ow! What?" Doyle asked scrunching up his face and rubbing the tender part of his arm.

"We'll be there for Rory, won't we?" She said with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah. We're here for you, Ror." Doyle said looking to Rory and giving her a reassuring look.

"I'm here as well." Said Marty. "I'll help, however, you need me to help."

"Thank you guys." Rory said tears running down her face. She wiped them away as her mother pulled her up from the ground.

Rory looked around at her friends who she felt were her family. And then her eyes looked to her mom. She really did have all the help she needed. Plus, that over in Stars Hollow. And if her Grandparent weren't shocked to death, she'd think they'd help as well. But, what about the other help? What about _his_ help? Could she really ask him to be a... _Father_?

**(((((Gilmore Girls)))))**

Hours later, Rory found herself sitting on the couch in the common room. This time only with Paris and Lane. Lorelai had left due to the fact that Sookie and Michel had gotten into, yet, another fight about who was in charge while she was gone.

Marty left because he had some classes and he had plans with his girlfriend. And Doyle was thrown out by Paris. She had told him before she slammed the door that, _It's girl time. You know the whole we girls get together and talk about how Rory is going to raise a baby on her own, unless she tells her sex buddy about it. So leave._ Then the door was slammed on poor Doyle.

Now, they were sitting with a big bowl of popcorn, watching a movie. Which none of them could concentrate on. So, Paris turned it on pause and then looked at Rory.

"How are we going to do this?" Paris asked. As if she were one of the future parents of the child growing inside Rory.

Lane nodded her head agreeing to Paris' question, "Yeah, we need a plan."

"I'm going to leave Yale." Rory stated and both Paris and Lane froze.

"What?" They both asked shocked out of there minds.

"You can't leave Yale, Rory." Paris said.

"Yeah, it was your dream. Well, your second dream, but still." Lane stated.

"You guys, how am I supposed to take care of a baby, when I have classes? And what is everybody going to say when they see me getting fatter and fatter everyday?" Rory asked.

"Who gives a shit what they think, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!" Lane exclaimed, "Your not going to leave Yale, just because of what people will say. We don't care, remember? No matter what people say, we don't care what people think of us. And if your scared about not making it to your classes when that baby is out of there, you have us and everyone else. And if you really, _really_ want the help you need to tell the guy. So, he can get off his drunken ass and help out!" By the time Lane was finished her face was red and she was breathing heavily.

Both, Rory and Paris looked at her with wide eyes. Both, a little scared that she might lash out some more.

"Should I really tell him?" Rory asked looking at her hands, knowing that everything else Lane had said was true.

"Yeah," Paris and Lane said in unison.

Rory swallowed and then got up going into her room and grabbing her cell phone she then rummaged through her desk drawer and took out the piece of paper she found after she got off the phone with her mom eight weeks ago. She walked back into the common room and sat in between Paris and Lane. She looked down at the paper and then after a minute of staring at it dialed the number into the phone.

Ring. Ring. Ring...

"Hello?" Asked a groggy voice. But, she knew who it was.

"Colin?"

"Hmm?" He asked. It sounded like he was sleeping. She looked down at her watch and saw it was five in the afternoon. Why was he sleeping?

"It's Rory, you know Rory Gilmore." She confirmed.

"Oh, yeah... You danced on the bar at the pub..." Colin said and she could tell he was smiling as he said that.

_Oh god_, Rory thought. She really didn't want to remember that.

"Yeah, um... Is... Is Finn there?" She asked.

"Yeah, hold on." He said and she could hear as he got out of bed and walked around, "Hey! Finn! Get you ass up! Rory's on the phone..." He said the last part in a sing song voice. Suddenly she heard a lot of muffled talk and then...

"Hello." Stated an Australian voice.

"Finn?" Rory said almost melting with his Australian 'hello'.

"Rory?" He mocked.

"Um, I know you remember me so um, we need to talk. And not on the phone, it wouldn't be fair. Maybe we could meet somewhere?" Rory said in a rush.

"You ok, Love?" He asked.

"Yeah, we just need to meet, that's all." She said trying very hard not to blurt out why she wanted to meet with him.

"Ok, how about the pub." He said and she had a flashback to when he told her that's where he'd take her when they were at her grandparents party.

"I don't know Finn..." She said and looked down at her stomach.

"Oh, come on..." Finn pleaded.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the pub..." She trailed off not knowing when they'd meet.

"In an hour, sounds good to me. See ya then, love." He said and then _click._ He hung up.

She kept holding the phone to her ear. Not being able to get the thought of meeting him in an hour out of her mind. But, Lane grabbed her phone and closed it.

"Rory?" Paris asked her with some caution.

"I'm meeting him in an hour at the pub." She said. "How am I supposed to tell him? I thought it'd be a few days, maybe a week... or two."

"Better now then never." Paris said.

"It's 'Better late then never', Paris." Rory affirmed.

"Not at the moment." Paris affirmed right back.

**(((((Gilmore Girls)))))**

Rory swallowed as she stared at the pub doors. She could hear all the fun laughter coming from those who were drunk. She stood straight and then walked in. Scanning the room for...

"Rory!" She heard her name called through all the hustle and bustle.

She looked towards the bar and saw _him_ sitting on a stool. She took a breath and let it go, and then walked to him with a small smile.

"Hey." She said as she sat next to him.

"Hey." He said back looking her up and down. He could tell something was wrong. But for the time being he threw it aside, "So, what can the barkeep get for you?" He asked.

"A glass of water." Rory said and Finn gave her a look.

Finn looked to the barkeeper and ordered himself a scotch. "And the lady will have..."

"A glass of water." Rory said, finishing for him.

"No, love. You need some of the bars best nectar. She'll have three shots of..."

"No, Finn. I can't." Rory said shaking her head. She looked to the barkeeper, "I'll have a water." She said and he only nodded.

She looked to Finn and he looked as if he had been insulted.

"I'm sorry." She said. She didn't know why she apologized, but she did.

There was an awkward silence and then the bartender set the scotch and water on the table.

Finn took his glass in his hands and took a large gulp. "So, why was it you wanted to meet with me, love?" He asked and looked to her.

She took a sip of her water. What was she supposed to tell him? Was she just supposed to come out with it? Just say it and get it over with? But, how would he react? Would he accept that it was his? Because it was. She hadn't slept with anyone, besides him. Well, there was Dean, but that was a year ago. Was it a good idea to even come? She took a deep breath.

"I...I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Hey all! Thank you for the Reviews! And I'm glad you all like this:) Really makes my day when you all review... So, I hope you R&R on this... Sorry for the wait... 


	4. Choices

**Chapter Four**

**Choices**

Finn sat there. His glass of scotch in his hand. Had she said that? Had she really just said that? Finn looked at Rory and she was staring down at the bar.

"Is it... Is it mine?" Finn asked it's the only thing he thought he could say. It was the only thing that he could think of to say.

Rory nodded her head. She could feel the tears fill her eye lids. But, she wouldn't let him see. He was still only a stranger. Someone she barely even knew.

"What...How...?" Finn stumbled over words. He wanted to say a whole bunch of stuff, but 'what...how...' was the only thing that seemed say-able.

Rory just wiped her eyes when she felt tears sliding down her cheeks, "I just... Well, I just thought you should know." She said and then stood up and walked out of the Pub.

Once out of the doors, and a few feet down the street, Rory let go of a breathe she didn't even know she was holding in the first place. And then, a wave of nausea hit her, and she had the sudden urge to throw up.

She looked around. She couldn't just retch on the street. So, she started to run back towards the Pub. A hand to her mouth. Hoping that whatever was coming up wouldn't hit her throat and have the gagging affect on her, yet. She swung the Pub doors open and ran for the bathroom. Finally reaching a stall. She fell to her knees and let everything out in the toilet. Not even bothering to close the stall, due to the fact that the gagging affect came a little early.

Suddenly she froze, still gagging and coughing, but someone had just pulled her hair out of her face. This was a Pub, it could've been anyone. And that sort of scared the shit out of Rory.

Her back was gently being patted and then rubbed. As she finished she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. And then looked up. Her eyes meeting blue-grey ones.

"I'm sorry." she said on the verge of crying.

"Don't be sorry, love." said his Australian accent. He then helped her off the ground.

"You don't have to..." Rory said, but he interrupted her.

"I don't have to what?" He asked.

"You don't have to help." She told him, "I mean I have a lot of people who'd love to help."

Finn looked her up and down with furrowed brow, "Well, I..."

Suddenly, Rory's cell phone started to ring. She grabbed it out of her pocket and flipped it open, putting it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, hun." Said one Lorelai Gilmore.

"Hi, mom." Rory said and looked around. She was in a bathroom stall of a Pub, with her one night stand, and talking to her mom on her cell. Weird...

"So, I scheduled you an appointment at the hospital that's near you. And they only had an opening for tonight at 6:35. So..." Lorelai stated and trailed off.

"Mom, did you bribe them?" Rory asked.

"Uh, how could you think that of you poor dear mother..." Lorelai said acting like she was hurt.

"Because your Lorelai Gilmore and...Oh, my god... You told them? You told them!" Rory exclaimed.

Finn looked at Rory with a confused expression.

"Hun..." Lorelai tried.

"No, mom! I should have been the one to tell them. It's my job. I mean... How did they react?" She asked.

"Well, they were hysterical at first. And then they sort of calmed down. And then my mother forced me to make you an appointment. And when they said they were all full for the day, she grabbed the phone away from me and said that if they didn't put in an appointment for you today she'd stop her monthly donation. And then she glared at me." Lorelai said, "It was terrifying."

Rory was grateful that she didn't have to go threw that, "But, I was still supposed to tell Grandma and Grandpa."

"Sorry, hun." Lorelai told her.

"Well, at least they got all their anger out on you." Rory said and hung up. She then put her phone into her pocket and then looked up at Finn. "I...I have to go."

She tried to get out of the stall, but Finn blocked her way, "Where?"

"I have an...appointment." She told him. "I have to be there in five minutes," She glanced down at her watch.

Finn took a deep breath and then let it go, "I'll drive you."

"Finn, you don't..."

"I know. I don't have to. But, I am." He told her.

Rory just nodded.

**(((((Gilmore Girls)))))**

They were both sitting in a waiting room. Waiting for her name to be called. Rory's left leg was bopping and Finn was fidgeting with his hands.

Then a Nurse with purple scrubs came out smiling, "Rory Gilmore."

Rory and Finn, both looked up. The Nurse's eyes landed on them and she smiled even more if that was possible, "Rory Gilmore?" She asked. Rory just nodded. "Come with me."

Rory and Finn, both stood. And followed the Nurse into a room.

There was a lying table and an Ultra Sound machine.

"You need to put this on." The Nurse said handing her a Hospital gown. Rory took it and studied the white and blue polka dotted material. "I'll leave you and the doctor should be with you soon." The Nurse then left.

Rory looked up and saw Finn was turned around, "Thanks." She said and he gave a small nod.

She then stripped out of her clothes and then slipped into the hospital gown. Which was kind of itchy...

"Ok," She said and he turned around and saw she was lying on the lying table.

"I'm..." Finn started, but then the door opened and in came the doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ryan Jolls." The doctor said and smiled at Rory, "You must be Rory." And Rory just nodded. "Ok, you grandma said that you were going to get an Ultra sound today. Do you know how far along you are?"

"Eight weeks." Finn stated. He did that math earlier. Rory just looked at him, slightly amazed.

The Doctor smiled at him, "You must be the father."

Finn just nodded.

"Ok, then. Let's put this over you," The doctor said and laid a small blanket on top of her legs and up to her hips. He then turned on the Ultra Sound machine and took out a white bottle of clear gooey looking stuff. Finn walked over and stood on her left side. "Could you pull up the gown just above your stomach?" Rory nodded and did so, showing her stomach that was almost as flat as a pancake, except there was a small bulge. "Ok, this is going to be cold." He told her and squeezed some of the goo onto her stomach. He grabbed a hold of a handle looking thing, connected to the Ultra sound machine and then put it on top of the goo, moving it around so the goo was all over her stomach.

The room was suddenly filled with what sounded like a single drum beat. Bum, bum, bum. Bum, bum, bum.

Rory and Finn's eyes both widened and then the Doctor started to point to the small screen, "You can't tell the sex at the moment, but here's a little leg, and that right there is it's heart, that's what your hearing, and that right there is it's head.

"I see it." Finn said, "Do see that, love?" he asked Rory.

Rory just nodded, and felt the tears come. But, she kept them at bay.

**(((((Gilmore Girls)))))**

The next day, Rory was sitting in her room. Looking at the picture that the doctor had taken from the Ultra Sound. It was her baby. She smiled. Yesterday she was horrified. But, now... Looking at the black and white photo she felt she could do this. Alone...if she had too.

The night before, Finn took her back to her dorm and then left. He didn't saying anything. He just left.

She talked to her mom for awhile and then went to sleep. Zach has come and picked up Lane earlier and Paris was asleep when she got home.

Now, Rory was sitting on her bed. Thinking of the future. Lane was right, she shouldn't leave Yale. She should stay and finish the rest of her two years. And she would. She'd just have to fix in a child.

**(((((Gilmore Girls)))))**

Finn was sitting in dorm common room. Looking down at his copy of the black and white photo of his son or daughter. He just gave a small smile. He was so much into his thoughts. Thinking about the future and what he should do. He didn't notice Logan and Colin walk in.

Logan went and swiped the picture away from him. And Finn jumped up, looking pissed.

"Give here, mate." Finn said fuming.

"Why? Is it of you lover girl?" Logan asked smiling, and then he looked down at the picture. His smile faded and he looked up at Finn with a shocked expression on his face.

"What is it?" Colin asked and came up to Logan looking at the picture. His eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?" Colin asked looking from the photo to Finn.

Finn walked up to them and snatched the picture back. "If you think it's a baby. Then, yeah it is." He then started to walk to his room.

"A baby!" Logan and Colin exclaimed and then ran after there friend.

"A baby, man?" Logan asked.

"Yes, Huntz. A baby." Finn confirmed.

"But, how?" Colin asked.

"Well, I slept with a girl. And she got pregnant." Finn stated the obvious.

"Was is that Rory chick?" Colin asked.

"No, it's the Dean's wife." Finn said sarcastically. And both Logan and Colin's eyes widened even more, "Of, course it's Rory you idiots!"

"Is it yours?" Logan asked.

"If it wasn't mine do you honestly think I'd have a picture?" Finn asked.

Logan and Colin looked at Finn and then at each other.

Colin went and gave Finn a pat on the back, "I'll be here for you, buddy." he told him.

"If he's even going to be in the kids life." Logan said, and both Colin and Finn glared at him, "I'm not saying you won't, but dude. This is it. No more girls. No more red heads. Your gonna be stuck with a brunette for the rest of your life."

"Who said we're getting married?" Finn asked.

"She's a Gilmore." Logan stated, "Richard and Emily are pretty hard core about that stuff."

Finn sighed.

"It's up to you Finn." Colin told him, "It's your choice. We _can't_ make it for you. But, Logan is right. You can't keep getting drunk all the time with a kid. Your probably going to have to marry her, because the Gilmore's are traditional. But, it is your choice."

Finn looked at his friends. What was he going to do?

**(((((Gilmore Girls)))))**

Rory just got out of the bathroom. She'd been in and out all morning and it was now one in the afternoon. And she was still running to it every now and then.

Her cell phone began to ring. She went and picked it up and flipped it open putting it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Rory."

"Finn?"

"Yeah, I just wanted you to know that... I'm in. I'm in for it all the way."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the Reviews! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it, because I think it came out pretty good... :) R&R! 


	5. Meet the Parents

**Chapter Five**

**Meet the Parents**

A week later, Rory and Finn sat in Finn's M5 Sedan BMW. Rory looking at her house. The house that she shared with her mother for almost thirteen years and the house that her mother now shared with Luke. And Luke was like a father to Rory. And apparently her father figure didn't know about the predicament she was in. Due to the fact that Lorelai II didn't tell him._ Oh, but she had the audacity to tell Grandma and Grandpa_, Rory thought.

"Are you scared?" Rory asked looking to Finn.

Finn looked at her. "I'm in the Life and Death Brigade, love." He stated, "I've jumped off cliffs and swam with shark, but meeting your parents... Yes, I'm slightly frightened... Not to mention that you _dad_ doesn't know, yet."

Rory let a small laugh escape her lips, "Well, at least my moms there." She told him. "She's pretty strong. I'm sure she could hold him back. At least I hope she can."

Finn took a deep breath, "Ok, let's get in there and get it over with."

Rory just nodded and then they got out of the car. Walking up the walk way and up the few stairs they were on the porch and Rory knocked.

Lorelai opened the door with a smile and engulfed Rory in a hug, before anyone could greet anyone. When they parted Lorelai looked Finn over.

"Hello, Ms. Gilmore I'm Finn Rouke." Finn said and held out his hand.

Lorelai suddenly had a big smile on her face and she shook his hand. Looking at Rory she said, "I like him, he's exotic."

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, "He's right here."

"So," She looked back to Finn, "I like you, your exotic."

Finn stifled a laugh and just smiled, "Why thank you, love."

"And call me Lorelai, or you could just keep saying love, because..."

"Mom!" Lorelai looked to her daughter and just smiled.

"Ok, you two come on in." She said an moved out of the doorway. They all walked into the kitchen and sat down. Lorelai handing out cups of coffee, before she sat down, herself. "Luke should be down in a while, he hopped in the shower just five minutes before you guys arrived." She told them.

"You think he'll be mad?" Rory asked taking a sip of the steaming coffee in her hands.

Lorelai looked to be thinking for a minute before answering, "For a couple minutes and then he'll snatch the coffee out of your hands and get you some juice. At least that's what dad did when I was pregnant with you. Mom just kept on with her hysterics."

Rory laughed. That was just like her grandparents. Richard Gilmore could only stay mad for a small period of time with family. And Emily could hold a grudge until she was dead and buried.

Finn just watched the girls as he sipped his coffee. He'd never seen such a bond with parent and child before. Him and his parents were never close. His mom was always at DAR meetings or taking vacations to their homeland of Australia. And his dad was always at work, spending more and more time with his secretary's. And the thought of being a part of an actual family. One that was as close as Rory and Lorelai were, it was almost like a freedom.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs came and then stopped as a man walked into the kitchen, wearing blue jeans, a red flannel shirt, and a blue ball-cap. He smiled at Lorelai and Rory and when his eyes met Finn his brow quirked.

"Who's this?" He asked and went over and got himself a cup of coffee.

"Um... Finn Rouke, Sir." Finn introduced himself standing up and holding out a hand.

Luke turned around and shook the strangers hand, "Luke Danes. You can call me Luke."

Finn just gave a nod and let go of Luke's hand. Rory then stood up and went to Finn's side.

"New boyfriend?" Luke asked.

"Luke, maybe you should sit down." Lorelai stated, giving him the you-better-sit-down-before-you-fall-on-your-ass look.

Luke sat beside Lorelai, "What's going on?" he asked curiously, setting his coffee cup down.

Rory, Finn, and Lorelai all looked at each other.

"Well, um... Luke... Dad..." Rory stumbled over her words. Luke gave her a weird look, she only called him 'Dad' when she was terrified to tell him something. "I'm Pregnant." She said closing her eyes and wrinkling her nose. She was awaiting for the blow up. The time when Luke would stand up yelled out 'what!', then throw the table aside and go after Finn. But, there was nothing. She opened one of her eyes and saw him just staring at her. Rory grabbed a hold of Finn's hand. Why? She didn't know.

Then Luke looked at Finn and his eyes narrowed, "You're the father?"

Finn was terrified to answer, but he nodded his head anyways.

Luke started to breath in and out heavily and his jaw was clenched. He looked down at the floor and closed his eyes. When he looked up at Rory and Finn he asked a question Rory and Finn didn't even know the answer to, "Are you going to get married?"

Rory and Finn looked at each other and both of them shrugged, "We don't know." Rory said.

Luke just started to nod, "Did you know?" he asked Lorelai and she nodded. "How far are you?" He asked Rory.

"A week and two months." Finn said for her.

Rory couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. He was still keeping up with the math.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Luke asked and both Rory and Finn nodded. "And everything's ok?"

"Yeah," Rory said and slipped a hand in her sweater pocket and then set the black and white photo on the table and Luke picked it up, "We don't know if it's a boy or girl, yet, but it's heart beats like a drum." Rory said smiling. When she looked to Finn she saw him smiling as well.

Luke then stood up and walked over to Rory and Finn. Looking at them both, and then hugging Rory. "Your going to be a great mom." he told her and Rory couldn't help the tears that were starting to fall. When they parted he looked to Finn. "You better take care of them." He said and handed him the photo.

"I will." Finn said.

"You better."

**(((((Gilmore Girls)))))**

After a lunch with Lorelai and Luke at Luke's Diner, Rory and Finn were heading back to Yale. Both, sitting in silence.

Until, Rory broke it, "That went better then I thought it would."

"Yeah, I thought I'd at least have a black eye." Finn stated and Rory laughed.

"You sound as if you wanted to get beat up." Rory said looking at him with a smile. Finn just shrugged his shoulders.

**(((((Gilmore Girls)))))**

Finn and Rory walked into Rory's dorm. Where they were surprised to see a little girl sitting on the couch.

Rory then recognized her. It was Paris' seven year old sister, Kit. Rory smiled when Kit ran over and hugged her.

"Hey, Kit. What are you doing here?" Rory asked kneeling down to be eye level with the youngest Geller.

"Mom and Dad went to California and didn't want to bring me, so they dropped me off." Kit said and Rory nodded. Kit then looked at Finn, "Is this the father of the baby?" She asked shyly.

Rory nodded her head, "Did Paris tell you?" She asked and Kit nodded.

"Yeah. But, my mom said that people only have baby's when their married. But, Paris says to have a baby you have to be in love it doesn't matter if your married or not." Kit told them, "Are you in love?"

Rory and Finn just looked at each other. Eyes wide and hearts pounding in their chests.

"Uh..." they both were at a loss for words.

Paris then came into the room, "Yes, they are, Kit. Now get in my room and go to sleep on the pallet I made you." She ordered.

Kit huffed and then stomped into Paris' room. Rory and Finn stared at Paris and she gave them a wink, before following her sister.

"I'll... see you tomorrow." Finn said and before he realized what he was doing, he gave Rory a kiss on the cheek, "Um... bye." And he left.

Rory just kept standing there. Shocked about everything that just happened in the last five minutes.

* * *

A/N: Hey, thank you all for the Reviews! And yes, this idea came to me after watching the trailer for Knocked Up. And now that I think of it, I should probably add that to the disclaimer. Ok, gotta go do that... But first let me say I know this isn't my best chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway... R&R:) 


	6. Stressed Out

**Chapter Six**

**Stressed Out**

Rory was awoken by the ringing of her cell phone. Getting up with hast she went to her purse and sleepily rummaged through it. Finding it she flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"'ello..." She said sleepily.

"Hun?"

"Mom? What is it?" She asked sitting on her bed rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"Well..." Lorelai trailed off.

"Mom, what do you need at..." Rory looked at her clock, "4:00 in the morning?! You got some splainin' to do..."

"What I can't call my daughter without a reason?" Lorelai asked.

Rory rolled her eyes and stood up walking out of her room and going into the common room. Of course Paris was up and doing homework. Rory gave her a slight wave and she just gave a nod.

"Mom, you always call for a reason... Sookie and Michel are driving you crazy, someone's cat died, Taylor's being even more bizarre than he usually is..." Rory said naming off some of the reasons her mother had called her in the past.

"Hey, that's not faire." Lorelai claimed and you could clearly tell she was pouting.

"Well, the world isn't a faire place." Rory said and took a sip of the coffee she just poured herself.

"You know if Luke ever catches you drinking coffee he's going to scold you." Lorelai told her.

"Geez, mom! Do you have some sort of coffee radar or is it just a natural talent, that you can smell coffee through phones?" Rory said with a slight laugh. Her eyes then furrowed as a knock was on the door. She looked to Paris and Paris just shrugged.

"I'd say it's a natural talent." Lorelai decided after some pondering over what her daughter just said.

"Mom, hold on a sec." Rory said and walked to the door opening it her eyes widened. There stood a stressed out looking Finn. Rory waved him in and then closed the door. "Um, mom I'm going to have to let you go."

"What? Why?" Lorelai asked.

"I've got company." She said and hung up, before her mom could ask anything else.

Rory looked at Finn with a questioning look and then looked to Paris who had stopped doing her homework and was looking at them with interest.

Rory grabbed Finn's hand and led him to her room. After closing the door she turned around and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been thinking that...maybe...we should move in together." Finn said and sat on the edge of her bed, "With a baby, we can't really be separated, it needs two parents, right? I mean my parent were never really close, sure they lived in the same house, but my moms been diddling the pool boy and by father's been swindling his five secretary's... Maybe we should get an apartment, or we could buy a house. I got a lot of money in the bank. So, we could buy a house..." Finn rattled on.

"Finn?" Rory said taking a step forward.

"The baby needs two parent in a household, Rory. It doesn't have to be a big house and I know we barely know each other, but we are having a baby together so... I'm sure we can get to know one another over the next eight months. You do know that you carry a baby for ten months, but they say eight and they tell you nine?" Finn kept on.

"Finn?" Rory said sitting next to him.

"I'm not going to turn into my parents, love. I'm gonna be a good father. I'm gonna teach him or her everything... Of course, if it is a girl your gonna have to teach it all that girly stuff. Of course if you are busy with school we can always get Colin to do that..."

"Finn..." Rory tried again, this time setting her hand on his thigh.

Finn looked to her. He looked tired. Like he'd been thinking about this for decades.

"Finn, your going to be a great father. And your not going to turn into your parents... Your too exotic for that." She told him with a smile.

Finn laughed a bit at that and then he put his hand on top of Rory's, "And what about..."

"If you really want to, I'm in for moving in together." Rory told him, "Though I never lived with a guy, except Doyle does stay here a lot..."

"Really?" Finn asked.

"Finn, we're having a baby. It need it's mother and father. And I'd hate for it to have to go back and forth between dorms." She said with a slight laugh on the last part.

"So, we're going to move in together?" Finn asked with hope evident in his voice.

Rory smiled, "Yeah, we're moving in together."

Before both of them new it. Finn's lips were on Rory's and her hands were roaming in his tousled hair.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one... And I really want to see Knocked Up too. It's going to be sooooo good! Anyway, please R&R... 


End file.
